bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yohanes567/Fan-Unit: John
Introduction SKIP THIS TO BELOW IF YOU DIDN'T WANT MY INTRODUCTION AND SKIP RIGHT AHEAD TO THE UNIT!!! Hi! My name is Yohanes and I'm also a fan of making these Fan Unit! It's fun and exciting me! Anyway, this is like my comeback after so many months hiatus in making one... I also never be the one who's judging when it comes to the Fan Unit that people is already making, so let's be friend and don't judge me if you have something negative to say... Keep that right up on your mouth and just give me something to build on rather than making me sad and very hopeless... Anyway, let's begin! This Unit's name is named after me which is John in English language (now you guys know my translation name, right?), and he's a Templar from a legendary lore of Grand Gaia that was happened... Maybe 10.000 years ago? I dunno... I'm just gonna set the timeline between that. This Unit comes with no image description, however, I will be delighted to describe it to you guys about his image overall in my imagination, so just comment down below about it... I didn't mind that... Background *Poetic *Philosophic *Lawful *Mythical Deity 7★ John= Templar Justicia John A mythical deity of the justice and the founder of Justicia's teaching. Born from the manifestation of the righteousness, John proclaimed himself as the Templar of the Justice or "Justicia", the corrector of all the wrong doings over the world. Even though John's past and the reason being for his existence is a mystery of itself among historian, it never be questioned by the ancestor who claimed to met him during their timeline, thus creating a small paradox within his story which makes him even more popular. Legend said that John is leading the army of the men during the chaos and war against the Gods without fear, only his bravery that shook the earth along with his enemies to their very soul. Records said that John is lamenting the decision of him to go to this madness, but he never questioning it, for justice is preserved and protect the weak. John's origin and his ideal might never be seen but his bravery and righteousness still echoed in this chaotic times and remembered as the most amazing legend among peculiar stories. Will people see John the mythical deity of Justice ever again when he knows that the world is on another brink of chaos? No one will ever know, but one can only wait for it... For "Justice" is always prevail! |-|OE John= Justice Bringer John For centuries, John's legend has been heard and followed through as an inspiration for something new or bold by the people who needs or wants a changes in their society, but none of them using it with right as the war that supposed to be gone, has been lasting too with John's legend for many centuries. The teaching wasn't a bad material for those who seeks the light and the truth itself but none of it matters if one doesn't have a heart to put an end to it. If by the chances John wasn't a mythical being or something that was told by people to people as a legend, till this day, he might still be alive knowing that himself are a supernatural being and only appears during war times to put an end the injustice and evil wrong doings. The justice that people has doing will be straighten out by him and the teaching of him will be continued on for many generations. |-|7★ Justicia (Sphere)= Attack Booster Sphere: 50% Boost to ATK, Raise ATK Stat to 150.000, Greatly Boost BB Gauge when attacking, Hugely Boost ATK relatives to how high HP is & Add Hugely Boost BB ATK and Ignore DEF effect to attack for 3 turns to BB/SBB. *''10 BC Fill when attacking, 1.5% Boost to ATK per 1% HP remaining; 150% total, 500% Boost to BB ATK'' A glimmering sword that was given to John during his service, it's glimmering in light and can destroy the evil itself. Being the mythical weapon, the location of it is still unknown, but if there's any record of it being known in this present days, it would be unlikely that the weapon itself will change the current condition of this time... |-|7★ Obediencia (Sphere)= Damage Reduction Sphere: 50% Boost to DEF and REC, Raise DEF and REC Stat to 150.000. Greatly Boost BB Gauge when attacked and Slightly Heal damage taken, Hugely Boost DEF and REC to how low HP is & Add Light Barrier for 3 turns to BB/SBB. *''5 - 8 BC Fill when attacked, 10% Heal HP damage taken, 1.5% Boost to DEF and REC per 1% HP lost; 150% total, 5.000 Light HP Barrier'' Magical Shield that was holding the light or mostly stored them up inside its gem that will be later on used for protecting against malicious dark magic. It's not specified how the shield is on the hands of John but one could appreciated the beauty of it. Although being marked as mythical, there's a chance of this shield is actually real more than the sword itself due to the fragmentation was left by an unknown incident. Statistic Units: 7★ John= Templar Justicia John |-|OE John= Justice Bringer John Stats COMING SOON!!! Skills 7★ John= Templar Justicia John Leader Skill: Righteousness of Justice 60% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost All Parameters when HP above 50%, Hugely Boost BB Gauge per turn and BB ATK, Greatly Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate & 10% Damage Reduction. *''80% Boost to All Parameters when HP above 50%, 8 BC Fill per turn, 250% Boost to BB ATK, 20% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate'' Extra Skill: Bringer of Light 50% Boost to HP and Considerably Absorb HP when attacking and Justicia is equipped & Negates All Ailments and Stats Reduction when Obediencia is equipped. *''Absorb 10% - 15% HP'' Brave Burst: Sacred Shield Dome 10 powerful Light attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP) and 5 powerful Light attack on single foe, Cast Taunt on self for 1 turn while Hugely Boost own DEF, REC and Probable Heal Damage taken 3 turns, Gradually Heal and Boost BB Gauge to all allies for 3 turns & 50% Damage Reduction to all allies for 2 turns. *''200% + 400% HP/Base Max HP, 170% Boost to DEF and REC, 20% chance to heal 20% - 30% Heal HP damage taken, 4000 - 4500 Heal HP + 10% REC per turns, 10 BC Fill per turns'' Super Brave Burst: Judgement of Light 12 powerful Light attack on all foes and 8 powerful Light attack on all foes (Consecutive usage Boost Damage), Hugely Boost own ATK and Raises Normal Hits amounts for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Spark and Critical Damage for 3 turns, Considerably Absorbs HP when attacking for 3 turns & Greatly Boost Critical Hit Rates for 3 turns. *''300% Boost Damage up to 2x times; 1200% , 170% Boost to ATK, +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage; 120% damage total), 130% Boost to Spark Damage, 50% Critical Damage, 50% chance to absorb 5% - 10%, 60% Boost to Critical Hit Rates'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Armageddon 30 massive Light attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters, Enormously Boost Spark and Critical Damage, Enormously Heal HP damage taken and BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns & Resistance against 1 K.O. attack for 3 turns. *''2500% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 350 Boost to All Parameters, 300% Boost to Spark and Critical Damage, 80% Heal HP damage taken and 60 BC Fill when attacked, 100% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' |-|OE John= Justice Bringer John Leader Skill: Virtue Knowledge 80% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost All Parameters when HP above 50%, Hugely Boost BB Gauge per turn and BB ATK, Greatly Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate & 15% Damage Reduction. *''120% Boost to All Parameters when HP above 50%, 10 BC Fill per turn, 350% Boost to BB ATK, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate'' Extra Skill: Testament of Truth 50% Boost to HP and Considerably Absorb HP when attacking and Justicia is equipped, Negates All Ailments and Stats Reduction when Obediencia is equipped & 5% Damage Reduction and 10% Boost All Parameters to All Allies when both Justicia and Obediencia is equipped. *''Absorb 10% - 15% HP'' Brave Burst: Absolute Words 12 powerful Light attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP) and 8 powerful Light attack on single foe, Cast Taunt on self for 1 turn while Hugely Boost own DEF, REC and Probable Heal Damage taken 3 turns, Gradually Heal and Boost BB Gauge to all allies for 3 turns & 50% Damage Reduction to all allies for 2 turns. *''400% + 400% HP/Base Max HP, 200% Boost own to DEF and REC, 30% chance to heal 25% - 35% Heal HP damage taken to self, 5000 - 5500 Heal HP + 10% REC per turns, 12 BC Fill per turns'' Super Brave Burst: Divine Intention 15 powerful Light attack on all foes and 10 powerful Light attack on all foes (Consecutive usage Boost Damage), Hugely Boost own ATK and Raises Normal Hits amounts for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Spark and Critical Damage for 3 turns, Considerably Absorbs HP when attacking for 3 turns & Greatly Boost Critical Hit Rates for 3 turns. *''350% Boost Damage up to 2x times; 1500% , 200% Boost to ATK, +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage; 120% damage total), 150% Boost to Spark Damage, 100% Critical Damage, 50% chance to absorb 10% - 15% HP, 60% Boost to Critical Hit Rates'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Sacred Teaching 40 massive Light attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters, Enormously Boost Spark and Critical Damage, Enormously Heal HP damage taken and BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns & Resistance against 1 K.O. attack for 5 turns. *''3000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 450% Boost to All Parameters, 400% Boost to Spark and Critical Damage, 100% Heal HP damage taken and 100 BC Fill when attacked, 100% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Category:Blog posts